Valentine's Day
by SecretiveC
Summary: Percy realizes he has nothing planned for Valentine's Day and struggles to put something together.


RD) Valentine's Day

Summary: Percy realizes he has nothing planned for Valentines.

Rated: K+

Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

I rolled over, tangled in sheets, wanting the pounding in my head to end. Only it wasn't in my head, it was coming from the front door. I sighed and stumbled out into the living room. Whatever I was expecting whenever I opened the door wasn't what I got; instead my face was visited by hundreds of flower petals.

"Is there a…Miss Katie Gardner residing in this household? If so I have a special delivery from a…Mr. Travis Stoll, "the man underneath the flowers said. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, pointing across the hall where Katie lived.

"Room twenty-nine,"

"Oh, thanks, and have a happy Valentine's Day," he remarked and walked away. I grunted and stumbled back to bed. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when warning bells went off in my head. Valentine's Day? Oh no, that means… I scrambled out of bed and made a list of what I needed to do before Annabeth dropped by at five. A romantic dinner and atmosphere, a card and chocolate, shower, write my will, rent a tux, and flowers. And less than six hours to do them all.

I ran to the nearest Hallmark Store to pick out a card and chocolate, hoping they weren't sold out. Luck was on my side and they still had plenty of Valentine's Day cards, much to my relief. The cashier just chuckled and rang me up for the amount owed and watched as I bounced on my feet, hoping Annabeth wouldn't walk in.

"Last minute shopping?" he asked, placing my change in my outstretched hand.

"You have no idea," I said, thanking him and running out the door.

I made it back to the apartment in record time, probably breaking a few laws. I had jumped in the shower and was on hold with Blue Hill trying to get a last minute reservation. Unfortunately Annabeth had decided to stop by for lunch, not going to the school's cafeteria.

"Well, this isn't a bad sight to walk in on," she said gesturing to my absence of a shirt. I rolled my eyes at her, keeping my calm on the outside but freaking out on the inside, struggling to make up an excuse.

"Nico wants me to come to some kind of business deal tonight, is that okay with you?" I asked, holding my hand over the speaker as if I actually was talking to someone. "You can come if you want, but its black tie attire." She made a face, but nodded. "Great, uh yeah Nico I can come, Annabeth's gonna come to okay?" I paused, as if listening to his response, cheering inside as Annabeth went to go put her bag up. The line crackled and the voice of a woman filled the phone.

"Blue Hill Restaurant, how may I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, do you guys have any open reservations tonight at, um seven?" I asked quietly as to not let Annabeth know about my last-minute reservation.

"One second," she answered, "Uh, yes we do. For two I presume?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, and what will this reservation be under?"

"Uh, Mr. Jackson,"

"Okay, so one reservation for two under the name Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied and hung up; happy that I didn't have to cook tonight.

Annabeth headed back to NYU at two, for her last afternoon class, leaving me time to find a tuxedo renting store and buy flowers. So I hailed a cab and headed to Rothman's. Due to traffic, I got there a little past three, making me hope this wouldn't take long. According to the receptionist, the tux fitting would only take fifteen to twenty minutes. However as I hadn't scheduled three weeks prior, which is suggested apparently, I had to wait until one of the fitters, had time. It seemed that the entire wedding reception guests for one party arrived all at the same time, and this was _also_ frowned upon, as the face the receptionist made wasn't very attractive. I held in a grin as she ushered them into a separate room, huffing in annoyance whenever she noticed me still in the waiting room.

After the fitting, which went surprisingly quick, I was told I could pick up my tuxedo within an hour, which as I had three hours until my reservation, worked perfectly. My next step was to get Annabeth distracted until seven, which required a long cell phone call and a lot of begging, sadly on my behalf, until I got Thalia to agree.

"Fine, but you owe me." She said before ending the call. I sighed and put my phone up before heading towards Scott's Flowers. After buying some roses, I headed back to pick up my rented tuxedo. I dropped the tuxedo off and left to do some errands.

I was sitting on the couch, involved in my own thoughts when Annabeth came home.

"Hey, sorry, Thalia dragged me around town today after class," I smiled and stood straightening my jacket, taking in her attire.

"Ready?" I asked, extending my arm in her direction. She nodded and gave a weak smile, linking arms with me.

"So what did you do today?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing, slept in," here she interjected.

"When do you not?" I glared at her and rolled my eyes.

"Nico's having a business meeting here?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked nervously.

"No, just an odd place to have a _meeting_," she replied, frowning. I turned the car off and hurried around to the passenger's side to help her out. She took my hand as we walked into restaurant.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" the waitress asked us as we walked in the door. Annabeth started to reply, but I beat her to it.

"Yes, two for Mr. Jackson,"

"Great, I'll show you two to your table."

"I feel like you lied to me," Annabeth said from behind her menu. I chuckled.

"I like to refer to it as stretching the truth," she scoffed and put her menu down, having decided already.

"Champagne?" a young waiter asked us. I turned to Annabeth, who looked at me sternly, but I turned back to the waiter and nodded. He poured us our drinks and took our orders before leaving us in silence.

"Cheers?" I asked, raising the glass halfway. She smiled lightly and returned the gesture.

"But seriously Percy, what is all of this?" Annabeth asked once we're back at the apartment and I had given her flowers.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"What's with the fancy dinner and flowers? Did I forget something?"

"Only the most important day. Valentine's Day," I replied stepping closer to her. Her brow creased as she remembered, a small frown making its way onto her face.

"Oh, I must have forgotten, I'm sorry," I waved it off.

"It doesn't matter. What matters now, is that you're here with me, and that's all I need." She smiled up at me remarking.

"I love you,"

"I love you more," I replied cockily. She scoffed and lightly slapped my arm.

"Shut up and kiss me already,"

"Now that, I am an expertise in," I said before kissing her.

**THE END**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**By the way, the stores and restaurants mentioned in this one shot are in fact real places. I put this together quickly in order to get it out tonight, so I do apologize for an inconvenience or grammatical/spelling errors. **

**Review Please**

-Secretive C


End file.
